High school of the DxD Season 1 story
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: One Day Issei was sitting with his friends looking up at the window where Rias had been sitting for a long while now. She kept looking down at him wondering why he was starring up at her every day from the same spot. Then one day something stranger happened to him after his date. he was dyeing and wondering why this happing to him. Until a bright red light appeared.
1. Chapter 1 Akeno and Rias

High school of the DxD Season 1 story

Story is about Issei finally getting what he always wanted. His Harem fully of sexy women that he picks. The woman in the story will consist of Rias Gremory,

Akeno Himejima, Grayfia Lucifuge, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Katerea Leviathan, Tsubaki Shinra, Tsubasa Yura, Sona Sitri, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Burent, Marion, Momo Hanakai, Raynare, Reya Kusaka, Xuelan, kalawarner, Mittelt, koneko, Asia, Rossweisse, Ravel, Kuroka, Kunou, Yasaka, Elmenhilde, Bennie le fay, Mira, Isabela, Seekvaira, Kiyome, ophis and Lilith, Infinite Female Dragon, Serafol

Chapter 1

Issei was in school one day. When he saw Rias walk down the hallway with high DD tits bouncing in her outfit. Then he saw her smile at him and wink. Looking at her as she winked and feeling the huge boner in his pants. He said to his self I have got to start up my harem soon here starting with Rias Gremory now.

Rias - walked by him then turned to look over her shoulder. She gave him a smile and then winked at him. She new what he was thinking of and what he'd wanted to do to her right now. But being in a school full of students that were watching a long with other teachers.

One thing for sure was that she need to keep walking away before something happen in the hallway now. Heading to her office she opened the door to see Akeno and Grayfia sitting waiting on the couch. To her surprise they didn't hear her come in the room. In fact they had been talking to one another about Issei. She stopped closing the door slowly. But quietly, then listening to what they were saying and surprised by what the two of them said. Sent a chill down her spin and she could feel her body starting to tease up by what they said.

They where talking about hearing rumors of Issei wanting to start a harem of the most sexy and beautiful big to woman in the school. In fact the part that made her tease up was of them saying that Issei wanted to make her the first woman in his harem. But the next part took her by surprise completely off guard now. They were planning of trying to find away to help Issei made his first harem wish come true. In fact they planned on doing everything in there power to make sure he got Rias as his own harem slave.

Rias - finally walked in to the room up to the couch then sitting down said what's this i heard as i enter the room you two are planning on making Issei wish of me being his first harem slave come true now. I mean come on how could you two be willing to help him out with this. In fact how do you two know that he wants me in his harem at all. I know that I'm the sexiest and have the hugest tis of all of you here in the school. but why would he want me at all. I don't think I'm even his type of woman.

Akeno - You are Rias in fact he came to me and told me this his self. Then said he wished he was able to start up a harem with you being the first slave in it. I asked him why he wanted to make you his first. He looked at me then down slowly said that you have been all he thinks of now every day and that if i could help him make his wish true. So yes your his favorite girl in fact i saw a list of the favorite woman he want to be with. Your name was at the top of his list my was second and Grayfia was third so when i should her this list. Grayfia said she help me out with his wish. Please understand we wanted to tell you Rias. But Grayfia told me it be easier if we found away to make sure you did this and not fight use back.

Grayfia -Rias said, Are you wanting to be part of this harem that Issei wants to have with use in as his slave i mean your married and what would your husband think of this.

Rias - Grayfia, Yes i want to be part of this and i already told my husband what is going on. IN fact he told me that with this war coming soon here that it would be best that i joined the harem that Issei wants to have this way he have some of use to protect him in battle and that we make sure as his slaves we serve him to in what every way he wants use to.

Rias - sighs fine. But i know what he already wants to do with me now here. I mean i could see the look on his face as clear as day.

Akeno - What do you mean by that.

Grayfia - Yeah what do you mean and how could you know what he wants to do with you already just by the look on his face?

Rias - The look on his face I have seen it before on other men here in this school. Its not a look that i like because it would invole me being naked. Tied up to a bed spread out with him on top of me thrusting his dick deep inside my ass a lot.

Akeno - That sounds cool. Dam i wish he thought of use like that your lucky Rias. This means he wants to be with you always. In fact i think i know why he was thinking this now. He told me that he wanted to marry you. But i wrote it off as some kind of fantasy here before. I guess he really meant what he said about that before. Wait a minute. She reach down in the trash pulling out a letter that Issei wrote.

Drear Rias.

I don't know how or what to say to you. In fact i probably could never get the nerve up to talk to you face to face nor walk up to you and look you in the eyes ever again. So hear is the best way to say this to you. I love you sense that day i looked up and saw you in the window with you bright red hair and those DD tits of your and you in that sexy mini-skirt you always wear around school.

The point of this letter is to tell you how i feel. Truly feel about you. If i hear back from you then you feel the same way. But if not you'll never hear from me again ever or see me at school. Ill wait three days and if i hear nothing back from you. I will explain every thing to Akeno and be on my way from here. Your's truly and forever Issei.

later after reading the Letter

Grayfia - that was three days ago written and I see you never writing him back so he's long gone now from here. Rias you could of been safe and in the arms of someone that truly loves you for you. But you had to blow it big time. I mean everyone knows that he loved you truly hear just by the looks that he gave you every day and you just ignored him and his feeling. If anything happens to him I'm blaming you Rias. We all will blame you here.

Can you live with that. Knowing the one true person that made your heart feel this way got away from you and will never see him again every.

Rias - Walked over to the window looking out saw Issei's two friends sitting their on the grass below the window. But then realized she didn't see him. The two friends looked up at her with eyes that could kill you and looking straight at her she soon noticed this. She soon heard one of his friends yell up to her saying how could you be so mean to him and hurt him so much. All he wanted was to be with you for ever and you couldn't even try to do that. he fell down in from of the window now realizing what she truly had done and had truly lost. The one thing that probably could ever save her if she needed it and that was gone.

Akeno - she asked crying not wanting to look up at her friend. Do you know where he went to. Please tell me i need to know?

why so you can hurt him all over again now. Or try to make him think you need him and then throw him away like last time. I mean his friends are right that is all you know how to do with others. You should be so lucky that I'm still with you here Rias as well as the others to.

Grayfia - Rias i have to truly agree with Akeno on this your lucky everyone else is still here and have not left you to. In fact i bet if they heard what happen here and why Issei left. To me i bet they would leave you every last one of them now and go to where he is for good. YOU lost control of things and every thing is falling apart around you before you say anything think carefully about your next choice of words because they could be your last.

All of a sudden the door was thrown open and Xenovia Quarta stormed in yelling.

Xenovia - what is wrong with you.

What's wrong with me you ask. I should say what is wrong with Rias. How could she do something so mean to a some what nice person like Issei.

Akeno - Xenovia you mean everyone on Issei Harem list has heard what happen now and why he left not coming back.

Xenovia - Yes we all heard and were leaving. Rias I hope you are happy we all wanted to be in Issei harem as his slaves. Its the first time i every wanted something like this and to think i thought of it as a terrible thing to have one as a harem slave. But know now what someone is capable of doing to someone else feeling. Yes i want to be Issei slave. In fact think of it i would love to be his cum dumpster slave here. As well be his breeding slave. we all want the same thing here. to be treated like this and dominated by him. SO either you fix this Rias or we all are leaving for ever understand. Then she walked out slammed the door behind her.

Grayfia - Looked down at Rias. Then said what are you going to do about this.

Rias - Asked what are my choices now here Akeno and Grayfia.

Well your two choices are first fix this and show him what your ready to be a naked harem slave and cum dumpster of his or choose choice 2 and watch all the woman in the school on his list leave for ever. Which mean use to and never see anyone of use again every.

Or there is choice three for you as well. Which is a lot different then the first two choices we gave you.

Rias - Looking up asked what is the third choice hear i have?

Akeno - looked at her and said it's a choice where you have no free will ever again and must submit to Issei freely and willing to do his bidding or to be a woman of his harem that wears the belt now.

She looked at Akeno then said wear what belt. What are you talking about.

Akeno - stood up then lifting her skirt showed the belt she was wearing on her. She told Rias that this is a chastity belt which is use on slaves to make sure that they own there master and are as well never able to be with another man again ever as long as they live.

Rias - said where di you get that and why are you wearing it now. Does this mean you took Issei deal to be his harem slave. Is that is Grayfia did you take the same deal to as well.

Grayfia - stood up and lifting her dress up showed Rias the chastity belt she was wearing to.

Rias - stood up looking at the two of them for a very long time then wanting to say something. But not knowing how to put it in word stood there for a long time with her arms down beside her. She thought for a long time what she should do. For her being in charge was one thing. But not beginning in charge was something else internally new to her. In fact the thought of being told by someone else what to do scared her a lot.

She decided that she was going to wear the chastity belt now even if it meant not being able to be the one in charge anymore and be with the one that loved her. She got out of her clothes in front of Akeno and Grayfia then put the chastity belt on tighter and tighter it so hard they way she thought it should be for Issei now. then let Akeno lock it up good on her.

Akeno - then looked at Rias and said i think it needs to be tighter more and tightened hard on her and harder until it dug in to here pussy and ass good. She looked again at Rias and said that just right. Issei would be happy and proud of you Rias your going to be a good harem slave. I just know it.

Later in the day Rias was sitting in her room thinking how she got in to this and then heard Akeno knock on the door saying that its time to please your new master slave. Get your ass up and out here now or else she heard Akeno say to her.

Rias - new it was time to find out how to be a harem slave girl as well to serve her new master right. Opening the door to see Akeno standing waiting now. The said what are we going to do may i ask.

Akeno - slapped Rias across the face saying you speak only when told to speak other then that your to not say anything at all understand me slave.

Rias - looked at her and just nodded yes.

Akeno - placed a collar around Rias neck then hooked a leash to it. Leading her by the leash to the office now where Issei was sitting in her desk chair naked with his huge monster cock waiting for her ass and pussy now.

Issei - looked at Rias then said to her get on the floor in front of me under this desk now slut and i want to see you gag on my huge good understand me.

Rias - just nodded and did as she was told getting on the floor under the desk the she felt Issei grab her by the head and shove his cock deep down her throat hard and then pushing so that she was forced to gag and stay under the desk as he moved up and up to the desk now.

Next he told Akeno to come over to his side and kneel on the floor. After which Grayfia did the same thing as well to the two where both very obedient slaves sitting on the floor waiting for the orders now from master.


	2. Chapter 2 Grayfia

Issei ordered Grayfia to strip out of her clothes in front of him then told her to come over and sit next to him on the floor after this.

Grayfia – did as she was told. Taking her clothes off quickly then going back to his side on the floor still wearing her chastity belt. She looked up at her master smiled then said master I'm very horny please take care of me.

Issei – looked down at her then said I'll get to you when I'm ready until then be good and you might get to have fun with Rias after I'm through with her.

Knowing that she could be able to have Rias for a while as well do anything to her that she wanted to do Grayfia stayed still as well quit.

Grayfia - waiting patiently for a while now and then started to try to play with her self. But gets caught by her master while Rias is still gagging on his cock deep inside her throat and forced to drink his cum as well to.

Grayfia kept looking straight ahead as she was told to be doing. Until Issei reach down then grabbed her tits hard. Really hard making her moans aloud. She looked up to see him smiling at her then looked back down to still see Rias doing as she was ordered to do. She new that Rias was in a lot of trouble now. For letting Issei go and her being punished this way. Was his way of making sure she never disobeyed what he wanted from her again not matter the cost.

Issei - Grayfia, Don't you think Rias has had a nuff punishment for today my master. I think she has started to learn her lesson for today. I think and if you keep doing what your doing to her she my not be able to serve you again tomorrow.

Issei - Knew that she was right. The worse part about having someone else knows there right is not good. I know this Grayfia but she didn't want me here after everything i tried to do to get her to love me. In fact i don't think she does love me Grayfia. I think she is only doing as she is told.

Issei pulled out of Rias mouth hard then made sure she drank all his cum every drop. Telling her don't let one drop of my cum fall out of your mouth slut Rias.

Rias - drank all his cum then sat there waiting for more orders from her new master now. To think that she was not a whore and slut to a student of this school didn't go well through her mind. But to make sure every other girl was happy she agreed to do this.

So Rias i would like to ask you something now. The question I'm going to ask you is this. If a guy that was in love with you wanted to start a harem and Marry a Red head beautiful girl such as your self now here. What would your answer to this question be?

Rias - thought for a long time. She new who the Red head girl was. It was her that he been talking about. She thought to think that a student such as Issei wanted to marry her from day one was something that she hadn't considered.

She could see Akeno and Grayfia sitting on either side of the desk now being obedient slaves. Then she looked up at him with tears in her eyes not knowing what the right answer was and said yes. Issei i will marry you. I would rather marry you then someone else my father picked for me to be with. I just never thought you want me. Because of me being your master and now you're my master.

Issei placed a ring on her middle finger then something started to happen to her body after the ring was on her finger she felt her pussy and ass getting tighter and tighter. Something was happing to her now and looking up to see him smile. Then know thing that he planned this for her was not good. She knew that that chastity belt was already very tight on her.

But her ass and pussy kept getting tighter and tighter more and more now. Then her DD size tits started to grow huger and huger so huge that she had to start to wear a specialized bra made just for this.

When she put the new bra on the tag in it said size Triple EEE bust. Which meant she had the hugest breast in the school and Issei was proud of this? Seeing him smile again made her happy again. In fact she thought the EEE tits she now had made her more of a slut and woman for him.

Rias - my love I'm happy for my new EEE tits i like them master/Husband. Issei

Issei - looked at her then said i new you would. I wanted to make sure that all the girls understood who you were and who your Master/Husband was as well to my love now then I think you earned some rest time. Go with Akeno and Grayfia there going to take you to my chambers and you're to lay out on the bed spread. Then there going to tie you to the bed and make sure you can't go any where understood slut.

Rias - said yes Master.

Grayfia then started to go with Akeno to do as she was told. But was stopped by Issei hand grabbing her wrist now. She looked down to see his hand gripped tightly on her wrist not letting go.

Issei - Akeno think you can follow my orders and do all i said to Rias on the bed in my chambers now a lone i want to spend some time with Grayfia. Akeno looked back then said yes Master now that Rias knows who is in charge i don't think I'll have any problems right slut she asked looking at her.

Rias - looked at Akeno who as now in charge of doing all this to her and said yes i understand.

Grayfia - stopped trying to pull away from her master then. Asked what it is you need Master. I'm here for you.

Issei - pointed to his huge cock and told her to push her ass all the way down on his cock and stay this way not moving.

Grayfia - lowered her ass all the way down until his huge cock was fully in side her ass and body. She new this was the hugest cock she had ever taken in her life. Not even her husband's cock was this huge.

Grayfia - sat on he like she was told not moving feeling his cock ripping her ass apart started to hurt a lot. But she was to obey her master no matter what. In fact the feel of her master's huge cock ripping her ass wider open started to feel really good to her.


	3. Chapter 3 Irina Shidon capture

Issei – Explained to Akeno and Grayfia that the capture of Irina is a must now.

Akeno – ask why master.

Because I want ever girl I can have to be forced in to this harem or to be part of it and have now free will do you both understand me

Grayfia – Yes master we understand. We will find ever woman here on your list and capture them of force them to join your harem. No matter what we will find Irina and bring her to you.

Thank you both you have been very good here and will be rewarded as soon as you both capture Irina. I will be in my chamber with Rias finishing her punishment now. Here back so you both can get your special reward from Master.

Irina - Was sitting on the bench out side of the school just minding her own business now, When all of a sudden she felt a two hands on her shoulders.

Looking back to see who it was. She was shocked to see Akeno and Grayfia grab hold of her then tie her up caring her off to the office that used to be used by Rias. To her surprise Rias was on her knees servicing Issei as she gagged on his cock all the way.

Akeno - Said Master we have Irina now tied up with use here. What would you like use to do with her.

Issei - Looked at the Tied up Irina then told Akeno to take her to the secret chamber that was in the back room and tie her to the wall that has her name next to it and then rip her clothes off her.

Yes master i will obey.

Grayfia i believe you have some unfinished busy to attend to with me now. She looked at her master and then obeying his wish stood behind Rias now.

Placing her strap-on at the enter of her ass then thrusting as she pushed the whole strap-on deep inside her ass painfully. She asked is this what you wanted Master.

Issei says yes my slave stay the way you are and don't pull out until i tell you to. In fact from now on your to do this to Rias every day when I'm not around here.

Yes master i will obey your orders to the letter. It't time Rias he said to her and Grayfia to in pregnant her good i want Rias to have so much cum and my seeds inside her belly now.

Rias - just looked back best she could at him. Then moaning as she felt his cock pushs Deeper inside her pussy hard again. Next she new what he was going to be doing to her. She new he was going to in pregnant her a lot and usi g her ad a breeding wife. she soon felt he strap-on being thrusted fast Into her ass as he pounds her pussy more.

Issei - looked at then both smiling a lot. He new how he was feeling and also new how the two girls felt as well.

Rias- could feel his cum going deep inside her pussy so much that it felt like she was going to explode soon. What she didn't know was that he was not going to pull out of her pussy anytime soon for a long while. hoping that he would soon pull out so that she could rest would be great. But after 8 hours of him pushing and pounding her pussy as well as cummings so many times inside her to she new how well of a huge stud he was from the first day they met.

This was to be expected. But most of all she new what Grayfia was doing to her ass while he stayed inside her pussy. To her belief she could believe it. But it seemed like Grayfia was enjoying her self a lot.

Grayfia - was so happy to be able to try her new strap-on out that she didn't seem to care that Rias wanted to rest all she cared about was pounding her ass until it was ripped wider and wider open each time.

Next things the two girls noticed was seeing Irina brought in chains and gagged now.

Irina - Issei said as you can see I'm the King of Harem and Rias , Grayfia and Akeno are all my harem slaves willing to let me do what ever i want to them here. I think its time you see what is in store for you soon now or maybe later on down the road you'll find out that there is no escaping me anyone of you ever.

Irina - why are you doing this to all of use I thought you were going to make a harem with Rias.

Rias - looking up saud he dud but. I'm was just the start. You see I'm the reason why he started his harem. Also the reason your all being brought into his harem.

So as long as you part of this harem yoyr not going to have a life of your own any more.

Irina - looking at Rias how she was now and what she was doing. It seemed to look like she was right. It's just not how she thought she would be un a harem or been captured by others.

Rias - just staying as she was looking up only with her eyes as she jept gagging in Issei huge cock. She new that if she moved there be more punishment tben what she was already getting. She didn't want to have that. So she stayed were she kneeling now until it was k. To move on her own or be tild to move.

Akeno and Grayfia both kneeled back down on either side of there master now staying lime good slaves until ordered or told to go capture other girl on his list.

Issei - looking down at Rias said your doing goid my love. I like it a kot keep gagging on my huge dick good wife slut you are now.

Irina - still at Rias. She feared for her. But could now see she was enjoying her self a lot.

Rias - New that in all her years as a devil and being a devil. That she had never been treated or had a dick as big as Issei's in her mouth ever before.


	4. Chapter 4 Akona

Akeno learns from Isssa what's it means to be in a harem and service a man in control if women.

All the women looking at there Master asked him when each of them are going to be getting there turn with him?

Akeno - Looked at Issa trying to find out what was he think. She didn't care what he was thinking. All she wanted was to feel his think cock deep inside her ass over and over again now.

As for Rias, She waited as well for him to fuck her more and more. She new she would be his favorite no matter what and would always be his favorite fuck toy and slut in school.

To this day Rias was eyed by Issa every day from out side her window. As he looked up thinking of her each time. She looked back down at her and just stared at him each time.


	5. Chapter 5 Sona Sitri

Sona Sitri – late one night was just minding her own busy. She was watching out for someone or something. The fact that she was not watching what had been happing behind her.

Sona – Soon was knocked out. She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She woke up in a room that was some what dark and some what light up. But mostly she was still not able to determine what happened to her or were she was. For her it was as if she had been out for a long time. Not able to move or think clearly still.

Sora – Who are you and why am I here in this room chained to a table?

Finally a voice from the shadows spoke. Saying I do know who you are and I have big plans for you and many more soon here.

Sona – Who are you? What do you want with me? Explain you're self right now.

Issa – Still standing in the shadows watching her trying to free her self, but wasn't able to thanks to Akeno new magic spell that lets her bind people to things.

Issa – Called Akeno into the room.

Akeno – Master you called me. She stood there fully naked and her big cock still very hard. What is your wish Master?

Issa – Akeno I order you to fuck Sona good in ever hole of her fill her up until she can't take anymore. Do not stop even after you have filled her up.

Akeno – Looked at Sora. Then said master your wish is my command. She walked in to the light showing her self to Sora now.

Sora – Looked at Akeno in fear and scared. What is she a Futa? Is that what she is? I have heard rumor about such things and never thought them to be true until now. Is she going to fuck me with that cock of hers and cum inside me so much?

Issa – Answered yes Sora. That is what she is going to do. You see Akeno is my slut harem slave. All I have to do is command her and she obeys me with out question. She and Rias, Grayfia, Irina Shidon are already part of this Harem of mine and soon you'll be as well after you submit and to me.

Sora – Never she said I will never be part of your harem of sluts ever no matter how much you do this to me I will never.

Issa – Sora oh you will be part of my harem very soon. Because I always get what I want isn't that right Akeno?

Akeno – Responded Yes Master you always get what you want no matter who is or what they say.

Sora – Please stop this. You're mad. But soon she saw Rias, Irina, and Grayfia was standing in the light waiting for Issa to command them to do something or to obey him, like they had no free will anymore. But they did.


End file.
